


The Way to a Man's Heart

by merentha13



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:10:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3348176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merentha13/pseuds/merentha13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentine's Day fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way to a Man's Heart

Bodie let himself into Doyle’s flat and drew in a deep breath. The smell of chocolate cake baking brought a delighted smile to his face.

“Hallo, hallo, hallo, Raymond old son!” He bounced into the kitchen rubbing his hands together in gleeful anticipation.

Doyle looked up from pulling the cake pan from the oven. “Oh. It’s you.” Doyle sounded very uninterested.

Bodie stilled, eyes narrowed and asked, “Expecting someone else, were we? There was a distinctive cooling to his enthusiasm.

Doyle raised his eyebrows and opened his eyes wide. “Why, are you jealous?”

Bodie ignored the jibe. He looked around the flat, taking in the partially assembled Swiss Roll on the work top, the bowl of creamy filling just begging for a spoon, the flowers on a table set for two, Ray’s best dishes reflecting the warm light from two well placed candles and a Harrods’ bag half hidden under a pillow on the settee.

“What’s with all the props?”

“Hmm?” Doyle busied himself with spreading the filling on the cooling cake.

Bodie shook his head. “Poor unlucky sod. Need all the extra help you can get, I suppose – looking the way you do, and all.”

“And your point would be?” Doyle still wasn’t really paying attention to him.

Bodie put his hands up in mock surrender. “I’m not insinuating anything, Raymond.”

“Ah, been spending time with the thesaurus again?”

Bodie moved around the room touching things, straightening the place settings, eyeing the gift bag. 

“Bit romantic, all this.” He wouldn’t look at Doyle.

“Yeah, I plan on getting some this evening – you know the best laid plans.” Doyle looked up and winked at Bodie.

“I see.” Bodie continued to prowl around the flat as Doyle watched with amusement.

“So who’s the lucky lady?” Bodie finally asked.

“What?”

“Don’t play innocent with me. I can take a hint.” Bodie chewed a bit on his lower lip. When he spoke his voice was low – almost shy. “I thought maybe we’d spend the evening together – it is Valentine’s Day after all.”

“Well, that’s a surprise. What happened to the no strings credo?”

“I know.” Bodie shrugged and Doyle waited for him to continue. “I know I told you I didn’t want commitment and we never talked about,” he coughed harshly, “…fidelity.”

“That one hurt, eh?”

“Funny, Ray. I’m serious. I thought you…”

“Oh, you did, did you?” Doyle covered the finished Swiss Roll and moved to stand in front of his partner. “So it’s okay for you to pick up the occasional bird whilst I stay here and keep the bed warm for you.”

“Ray, I don’t expect…”

Doyle poked him in the chest with a stiff finger. “Oh, yes you do.”

Bodie turned away and walked towards the door.

Doyle spun him around with a hand to his shoulder. “Its okay, Bodie.”

“I’ll leave you to it then.” Bodie tried to open the door. “Got me own date tonight, haven’t I? 

“Ah, Bodie.” Doyle reached out and pushed it closed. His hand closed on Bodies chin. Turning Bodie’s head back to face him, he tapped Bodie lightly on the nose. “It’s all for you, you bloody pillock!” 

Bodie smiled then. “Well, I knew that, didn’t I?”

“Sure you did, sunshine – pull the other one.”

“Rather pull you.” Bodie waggled his eyebrows.

“Smug bastard.” Doyle leaned in and kissed him. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Bodie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompts from Tea and Swiss Roll Weekly Obbo - insinuate, baking, unlucky, Valentine


End file.
